Taking Chances
by Claddagh10
Summary: Lulu has been through more in her life than she ever thought possible. Dante is determined to win her heart, but his own life grows more and more dangerous. Will they take a chance on love, and on each other?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_They say that strange things happen during a storm in Port Charles. Day turns to night, sun turns to clouds, and the resident's personalities seem to shift with the changing winds. As nature grows darker, madness sets in. Decisions are made, regretted much later. Lives are ended and created. Hearts are shattered and healed. Impulsive actions sweep through the city, and some people are never the same._

_This night would be no different. _

CHAPTER 1

As Lulu Spencer hurried along the pier, she sighed with relief that she had finally made it. The boat ride had been rough, the harbor swirling with wind and waves. Her naturally strong stomach felt queasy, and she was soaked to the skin. Of course, the feeling in her gut could be a result of something other than sea-sickness. She brushed tears from her eyes as she tried to push it out of her mind. What she had learned tonight would make anyone sick, and she didn't have the strength to think about it just then. She tightened her coat and hitched her black leather tote to her shoulder, keeping her head bent down against the snow. She sighed again, this time in irritation, as the trendy black boots she wore did nothing to prevent her from slipping on the wet ground. Lulu fought to keep her balance. "Why do I even wear heels in the first place?" she muttered to herself, scowling as she looked down at her feet.

The air grew colder, and Lulu nearly gasped as she looked around. The snow was swirling madly, and she could barely see three feet in front of her. The streetlamp was either out, or the snow was thickly covering any possible light. Had she not lived in this town her entire life, she would have no idea where she was going. Her hazel eyes scanned the docks as she tried to adjust to the total darkness. She heard soft footsteps behind her, and as she whirled around, she lost her balance again. Lulu smacked into something solid, and the breath rushed out of her lungs. With a small cry, she instinctively reached out to prevent herself from falling. As the muscular arms encircled her body, she struggled to keep her feet on the ground. Lulu braced her hands on his chest and looked up, her heart pounding as she caught the dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Dante Falconari's eyes flashed as he growled to the person on the other end of the phone. "It's done. I'm already on my way out." He listened for a moment, and his face hardened. "We don't have enough," he bit off, yanking his coat on as he continued to pace the small room. "I already gave you everything I have. Now I have to work on keeping myself alive," he said as he grabbed the already packed duffel bag from the bed. "Chances are, he already knows who I am, and what I'm after, and he won't stop until I'm dead. I'll call when I get to wherever the hell I'm going." Dante looked out the window. "That is, if I can even make it out of town in this mess."

Dry branches scratched against the window as he snapped his phone shut. What had started out as a quick flurry of snow had lasted all day, and there must be at least a foot on the ground already. He stood for a moment, furious with himself, with his department, and with the entire situation in general. Dammit, he couldn't leave now! Not with how much he'd learned, not after everything he'd sacrificed, not after a certain blonde bombshell was finally beginning to…_no, _he thought, trying to clear his mind. _Thinking about her is not going to help right now_. Dante let out a breath and dropped the duffel bag back down, thinking quickly. His mouth slowly curved into a smile as he re-formulated his plans, but it was a smile he wouldn't have recognized on his own face. He was, in that moment, every bit his father's son. And he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Johnny Zaccharra stumbled out of the bar and shoved a hand through hair that had grown too long. As the wind and snow began to swirl around him, his thoughts grew darker. He cursed as he tripped over a fallen branch, and slowly began to make his way down the sidewalk, not anxious to get home at all. _Home_, he thought in disgust. _What a crock of shit. _The room he loosely called an apartment was hardly home. He hadn't even been there in months. For all he knew, the slow leak in the ceiling had turned into a major problem. With the blizzard coming in, he thought it best to be anywhere else. He knew Olivia would be worried and waiting, but he couldn't face her right now. He spent too much time burdening her with his problems anyway. Johnny closed his warm brown eyes, now more bloodshot than chocolate, and turned his face up, letting the snow fall. The tequila hadn't done its job. Oh he was drunk, all right. He'd had plenty of time to get good and jaked. _Jaked at _Jake's, he snorted laughter. But no amount of liquor could keep his mind closed off.

He knew the control he worked so hard to keep in check was slipping. He could almost feel the bonds of sanity stretching. _What's the point in trying so hard? _Johnny angrily wondered. _I have nothing to show for it. _He started again, barely noticing the snow that reached halfway to his knees. He paused every few feet to look up, squinting his eyes against the wind. He finally stopped, and with the fumbling motions of a man who has too much to drink, slid inside the car and turned the engine.

* * *

Jason Morgan listened to the caller, his face growing cold. He said nothing when the man finished the short message, and ended the call, shutting his phone quietly. He turned to face the dark-haired man standing across the room, who was pouring a drink into a short crystal glass.

"You are not going to like this," Jason finally said, sliding the phone back into his pocket. "That was Bernie. We finally found Tommy Soto – you remember, the job Dominic botched?" Jason continued when the man nodded. "Tommy didn't escape."

The man looked up sharply. "What do you mean, he didn't escape?" he asked, biting off each word.

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dominic," he said slowly, "let Tommy go. Dominic is a cop."

For a moment there was only silence.

Then the sound of crystal shattering as it hit the wall.

Sonny Corinthos turned to Jason, his eyes blazing. "Find him," he yelled. "Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dante used the fire escape, quickly and quietly. The snow would be a good cover, as long as he could find shelter. Although he was now committed to staying in Port Charles, his room at Kelly's was no longer an option. With his cover blown, it would be the first place Sonny looked.

He moved with agility, and jumped the remaining few feet to the ground, landing easily on the powdered snow. The duffel bag was slung over his shoulder, and he began to walk, careful to stay in the shadows. His brown eyes were focused and determined as he made his way across town. It was possible that he could spend at least a night in one of Sonny's old warehouses. It felt risky, but he knew that sometimes the best place to hide is right in plain sight. At least he'd stay dry, he thought ruefully, tugging the black ski hat further down to cover his ears.

The town was quiet. Dante felt an almost child-like sense of adventure rise in him as he darted across the street, alone in the dark. He could remember playing hide and seek with his mom back in the old neighborhood on another snowy night, and he almost laughed out loud. The wind picked up, and the snow snuck under his collar, bringing him back to reality. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that the feeling of being chased was unfortunately, no longer a game.

Making his way to the docks, he heard a small noise and crouched low, automatically shifting his weight. He reached behind him and rested a hand on the gun tucked in his waistband, listening carefully. He didn't need to draw any attention to himself, and if someone was simply passing through, completely unaware of him, he would leave it at that. A thousand scenarios crossed his mind as he waited in the shadows, straining to see clearly.

At first, nothing.

Then, a hint of pale skin, a flash of long blonde hair against a dark coat. His heart nearly stopped and he dropped his hand. He could hear her muttering to herself, something she only did when she was extremely upset. Dante waged an internal battle with himself. He really should leave her out of this. There was absolutely no reason to involve her with his plans. It was hard enough for her to keep the truth about him to herself. She had good reasons for wanting to protect Sonny. It would be nice if she shared those reasons with him, he admitted to himself. So far, she had not gone into any details about her past with Sonny. Being her dad's best friend was one thing, but why the stubborn attachment, the willingness to overlook Sonny's violent life of crime? Dante tried to quell the frustration he felt, and resolved to leave her alone. What he was about to do was dangerous, and no matter how much he wanted to be with her, to understand her, God, wanted her in his bed, it was better to let her go.

Mind made up, his eyes chilled as he once again thought of Sonny. The bastard was going down, once and for all, Dante vowed, and began to turn away.

She slipped. Dante watched her arms flail, and he cursed under breath. _It's snow, you idiot, _he chided himself, even as he turned back toward her and slipped out of the shadows._ She's not going to die from falling in the snow. _He shook his head at himself. When a girl had you so worked up you couldn't even walk away from watching her slip in the snow, you were in trouble. He approached her quietly, but he must have made some sound, because her head came up, and she spun around too quickly to face him. She lost her balance again, and he grabbed her, sliding his arms around her body to keep her upright. As she gained her footing, she held onto him and looked up. He glowered down at her, furious with himself for allowing her to see him out here. He felt her tremble against him, and a part of him snapped. The cold air, the fear for his mother, the fear for his own life, and his frustration at Lulu's involvement had been circling in his head all night. Now she was here, staring at him, her eyes a confused mixture of pleasure and fear. His grip tightened, and he dropped his gaze to her mouth a split second before covering it with his own.

Lulu's heart was thudding in her chest, and she felt as though he could feel every beat. As his hands raced over her back, his lips moved against hers with a ferocity she had never experienced. Her hands, still on his chest, clutched his jacket as she responded. Leaning into him, she gave herself over to the kiss, the feel of his lips on hers, his hands pressing her lower back, pulling her against him, his other hand taking her neck as he changed the angle of the kiss. She heard a moan, and thought it might be hers.

As quickly as it had started, Dante pulled away. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to laugh. "Wow, ah," he managed. "That was…intense."

Lulu took a deep breath herself and stepped back, noticing for the first time the duffel bag that had fallen at Dante's feet. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

He sighed. "Sonny knows," he said quietly. "Or he will, soon."

Lulu's face was stricken. "What? How did this happen? What are you going to do? Are you leaving town?" She tried to ignore the clutch of fear in her gut at the thought of Sonny's reaction, and the completely different pain at the thought of him leaving.

Dante shrugged. "Ah, it's kind of a long story. Basically, a guy that I tried to get out of the business came back to bite me in the ass."

Lulu stepped closer again, unconsciously rubbing her hands on his arms. "What are you going to do?" she asked again, searching his face.

"Well, I," Dante started, then looked around. "Listen, I can't really stay out here in the open. I was planning on crashing in one of the rarely used warehouses tonight…"

Lulu cut him off. "You're coming with me," she said firmly, shaking her head when he started to protest. "I mean it, Dante. I know you don't want to put me in any danger, but we're in for a major blizzard here, and you can't sleep in a non-heated warehouse."

He looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "Lulu," he said, his voice growing deeper. "I can't let you do this."

She smiled and reached down to grab his bag. "Don't tell me what to do.

* * *

Olivia Falconari couldn't seem to make herself walk away from the window. She stared out into the snowy night, saw the streetlights shining dully through the trees. As she stood there, watching, she shivered and wrapped her long sweater more tightly around her.

Johnny was a mess. That, at least, she could admit to herself privately. He was grieving for a woman no one but he had loved, a woman who had single handedly wrecked the lives of so many. A woman who would have sooner killed Olivia than allow Johnny to be involved with her.

That woman was dead, and though Olivia considered herself a religious woman, she could not drum up any compassion, any grief at all. Her grandmother would have smacked her silly for not being able to come up with one decent thing to say about a deceased person, and though the infamous Catholic guilt started to rise, Olivia was long past allowing it to take over. She could be brutally honest with herself, and knew she was not only unremorseful, but she was actually relieved that Claudia could no longer harm anyone else, including Johnny.

As her thoughts drifted back to him, she sighed. Johnny was growing increasingly distant these days, and she could no longer look into his eyes and see the man she'd fallen in love with. He was still there, somewhere, but her heart had begun to ache at the sight of him. He'd taken to long silences, or wild rages. She was losing faith in her ability to reach him, in anyone to reach him, for that matter.

And he wasn't here.

She knew the apartment he kept had rarely been used since they'd become lovers. She couldn't imagine he would go there, rather than return to her place. But at this point, anything was possible.

She jumped as the phone rang, and with one last look out the window, she reached down to pick it up. As she listened, her body completely stilled. The fear she'd lived with for so many months came crashing down on her, and her heart seemed drop down to her toes. Ronnie explained how Sonny had come to find out that her son was an undercover police officer, and she didn't know how long she stood there, holding the phone to her ear. His voice became a buzzing, a droning sound that she could no longer comprehend, and she slowly shut the phone closed, sliding down against the wall.

Her son was as good as dead.

Unless she revealed the one thing she'd kept hidden for over 20 years. Unless she revealed to Sonny the truth about his son, his first born, who had grown up into the one man who could take away Sonny's entire world. Unless she revealed son to father, and father to son.

She sprang up immediately, and stumbled to the door, grabbing her coat and keys as she went. She had to try. Even if he killed her instead, she had to try.

* * *

Across town, Sonny Corinthos sat in a dark living room and waited, the gun gleaming on the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu unlocked the door to her apartment and held it open for Dante. A part of her wondered what she was doing. Why did she continue to fall for men who would only end up hurting her? Dante was a good person, she truly believed that. But Johnny was too, and his lifestyle drove them apart anyway. _Okay, Lulu, no comparisons, _she chided herself. _Completely different men, remember?_

She shook her head and flipped the light switch. When nothing happened, she watched incredulously as Dante pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. She raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did men start carrying flashlights around? He shrugged and grinned at her, pulling off his coat and tugging off his black ski hat.

Lulu made her way across the room to the whiskey decanter. After realizing that space was going to be a bit of an issue, she and Maxie had decided to be creative with their apartment. They used the fireplace mantle as a bar. It was wide and made of stone, so the bottles and glasses never got hot. She reached up, smiling at Dante when he shined the beam of the flashlight in her direction. As she poured, she suddenly felt nervous. After Dante had caught her from falling on the docks, she had seen a look on his face that made her shudder to remember. He'd seemed so angry, and while she was a big fan of expressing emotions, he had actually frightened her a little. Now they were alone in her dark apartment, and she had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Dante had barely spoken since agreeing to come home with her for the night, knowing there was no way he was getting anywhere in the middle of a blizzard. She knew he was planning on leaving town, but so far, she had no idea what was going on. _That's going to change right now, _she thought grimly, taking a deep drink. It was time for her to make a choice. She realized with dismay that it seemed she had already made it. After all, he was here, wasn't he?

She jumped slightly when Dante nudged her aside, not realizing how close he'd gotten. He reached for his own glass, and knocked back the whiskey with a quick shudder. In the darkness, she could barely make out his features, but his eyes flashed as they met hers. He slowly put the glass down and slid a hand down her arm down to her wrist. In her heeled boots, they were almost the same height. She felt her entire body hum, standing there with him in the darkness, eye level, thighs brushing, his thumb making lazy circles.

Lulu cleared her throat. "Um, I guess the power's out," she said, unable to break his eye contact.

Dante's smile grew and he replied, "Unless you forgot to pay your bill. Which is fine by me. I mean, 'damn the man', right?" He tugged her closer. "We don't need electricity anyway," he murmured in her ear. "Most of my favorite things happen in the dark."

Lulu tried to regain some control. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked sarcastically.

Dante put a shocked look on his face. "Lulu, I happen to be talking about very innocent things here." He wondered if she had any idea how sexy she was, fighting her attraction, her hands on her hips, the coat still wrapped snugly around her waist, her long blonde hair wet and curling madly. God, she even smelled sexy, the snow and cold mixing with what he recognized as her usual perfume. As she glowered at him, he laughed, and raised his hands in surrender. "You know, fires, board games by candlelight, raiding the freezer before the ice cream melts…"

Lulu couldn't stop the laugh. He seemed more peaceful now, and the personality she'd grown so used to had returned. _This _was the man who teased her with cheesy pickup lines, and who could always make her laugh, no matter what kind of mood she was in. The man she'd run into on the docks had been a stranger. For the first time, she'd been afraid of him. And excited by him. She admitted to herself, cursing the part of her that was attracted to dangerous men. She grimaced, knowing full well which part of her body was to blame. It was time to find out exactly what Dante was up to. And it was time to give him some answers. She knew he'd wondered at her concern for Sonny and Jason. He'd made it clear that he didn't understand how she could see past the life of crime that her friends had chosen. She supposed it was time to give him some answers as well. Taking a deep breath, she decided the first order of business would be to get some light in the room. She looked into his eyes, and they laughed at her. She scowled to hide the smile that threatened to stretch across her face. She pulled her hand from his and pointed to the couch. "Okay hotshot – sit. I will be right back with candles," Lulu said, tugging her boots off as she walked down the short hallway to the kitchen.

Dante sat on the loveseat, and listened to Lulu move around the apartment. He choked back a laugh as he heard her swearing under her breath. From the sound of things, she wasn't having much luck finding candles. Dante got up, stretched lazily, and decided to ignore Lulu's request that he wait there for her.

He found her shoes in the hallway, and followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen, where she stood, banging a flashlight against the counter. "I just put batteries in you, you stupid son of a bi-". She broke off as she heard Dante come in. Sighing, she turned around, tapping the flashlight against her palm as she faced him. "I thought I told you to wait," she said sternly. Dante could only stare. She had taken her shoes off, and was barefoot. Her toes were painted a bright pink. Why was that so sexy? She still wore a knee length black wool coat, tied at the waist, and her long hair fell over her shoulders in waves. He said nothing, just walked slowly toward her, and Lulu could only swallow as she saw the desire evident in his eyes. The shirt he wore was wet, and clung to his chest. His sleeves were pushed up, and she saw the muscles in his forearms slightly flex. She remembered how tightly those arms had wrapped around her on the docks and swallowed hard.

Dante stopped and looked at her, amused. He would have bet an entire paycheck that she was having the same reaction to him as he was having to her. He fingered the ends of her hair as they stood once again in the dark, facing each other. He let his fingers trail up, stopping just before her neck. When he fisted his hand in her hair and tugged, she couldn't help but gasp. He bent low with purpose and as his lips met hers, he could feel her racing heartbeat. He let his lips trail to her neck, and slowly kissed his way up, stopping just before her ear. He nipped at an earlobe and Lulu shuddered. Dante pulled away slightly, but kept his hand in her hair. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other.

She moved first.

Lulu reached up, pulling Dante to her. She pressed her lips to his, winding her arms around his neck. He shifted, changing the angle of the kiss, pressing her back against the counter, both hands caught in her hair. He felt surrounded by her. The lack of light seemed to make his other senses stronger, and he breathed her in, feeling dizzy as he felt her moan against his lips. With something close to a growl, his control snapped. Reaching down between them, he yanked the belt from Lulu's jacket. Shoving open her still wet coat, he gripped her waist tightly.

Lulu's mind was reeling, and a part of her realized that this was probably not the best idea, not when he knew so little about her. She'd meant to explain things to him, but as he moved against her, her body overruled her head. Dante's mouth was persistent against hers, and she could taste the heat of the whiskey he'd had earlier. She felt drunk, but knew it was only from desire. As his tongue danced with hers, she made a small sound in the back of her throat. He was so…strong, so passionate. Dante's hands slid under her blouse, his fingers brushing against her stomach, around to her lower back. She shivered and he laughed softly against her mouth, breaking their kiss. He stared into her eyes, and she saw the smile in his eyes, the warmth that had drawn her to him from the beginning. But this time there was more. There was an intensity about him that she had never seen. He never took his eyes from hers as he moved his hands to her shoulders to tug the jacket off. It slid to the floor and pooled at Lulu's feet. He looked down at her and felt his stomach muscles clench. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a silk blouse that clung to every curve. He could see the lace of her camisole beneath the top. He turned his face back up to her. She was watching him watch her, and he almost fell into her eyes. They were full of desire, and her hair waved around her, tousled from his hands. He felt his gaze lock on her slightly parted lips. With a groan, he dragged her closer. He began unbuttoning her shirt, and he heard her giggle as he struggled with the delicate material. Frustrated, he ripped the shirt open, and she gasped as buttons scattered across the floor. His hands streaked up her body roughly, dragging the slinky camisole over her head. In the next heartbeat he was at her hips, tugging the skirt down her body. He got to his feet slowly, trailing his hands slowly up her legs.

She stood before him, confident in her power. Dante's eyes roamed over her body, taking in the lacy black bra barely concealing full, tempting breasts. His gaze wandered down, and Lulu watched his pupils dilate when he saw the matching low cut panties. Lulu tilted her head and slowly smiled. "Everything okay?" she asked innocently.

Dante grinned, and hooked a finger under the strap of her bra. It slid down her shoulder slowly, and he did the same to the other strap. She stood still, letting him do whatever he wanted. He stepped closer and slid a hand up her back, unhooking her bra easily. Lulu didn't move as it fell to the floor. "You're gorgeous," he murmured, taking her face in his hands and drawing her slowly to him. He was fully clothed, and the feel of his jeans and wet sweater against her skin aroused Lulu even more. She was practically naked, completely vulnerable, yet she knew he was as lost in her as she was in him. The kiss heated, and Dante yanked her hard against him. She wound her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. She pressed herself against him, and he spun her away from the counter and began walking with her until she bumped into the kitchen table. She inched backward until she was sitting on the table, their lips never parting, even as Dante spread her knees apart and stood between her legs. Her breath was hitching and he swallowed each gasp, drowning in her. Her skin felt as though it was on fire everywhere he touched it, yet she shivered as his hand stroked down to her breasts. He caught her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and Lulu arched her back. Dante slid an arm around her, and Lulu seemed to melt around him. "Oh, no you don't," he muttered as she tried to lie back on the table. He jerked her upright, making her eyes go wide, his arm holding her tightly to him while the other hand slowly slid down, stopping at the lacy edge of her underwear. He felt the muscles in her stomach dance and he slid lower, cupping her in his hand. Her eyes began to close in pleasure, and he bent and nipped at her earlobe to get her attention. "Stay with me," he demanded, and she was helpless to do otherwise. She stared into his eyes as curved a finger around the lace, sliding into her. She was warm and wet, and Dante watched her eyes go blurry, wanting her, needing to be inside her. But he held back, slowly torturing her until she was moaning his name. He crushed his mouth to hers, still stroking up inside her, pushing away the barrier and adding a second finger. She moved against him, needing to be closer, and he lowered his head to take her mouth once more. He felt her small hands clutch his shoulders and he continued to play her, faster and harder. She was making small sounds in the back of her throat, her breath was hot against his neck, and he groaned as she pressed against him and shuddered around his hand. Unable to wait any longer, he gathered her to him and lifted her, never taking his lips from hers. He stumbled into the door of the kitchen and swore. Lulu laughed, and he thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "Bedroom," he grunted.

"First door on the right," Lulu whispered. She felt loose, beautifully loose and free. They tumbled onto the bed and he bent over her, capturing her nipple in his mouth. She writhed under him as he sucked hard, forcing the nipple into a hardened point. His hand molded the shape of other breast as he pressed his body over hers. Lulu gently pushed him back and shook her head. "You're wearing too many clothes," she purred, sliding out from under him. He followed as she stood next to the bed, allowing her to pull his shirt over his head. She hummed in appreciation at his body, and trailed a hand along his chest as she circled him. He reached for her but she ducked out of his arms, dancing around to his back. She reached around and unzipped his jeans an inch at a time. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath as her hand brushed against him. As he stepped out of the pants, she slowly walked around him. As soon as she was within his reach again, Dante pulled her against him. The air around them was a current of electricity; their movements became frantic and hurried. He pushed her to the bed once again and shoved her legs apart. She arched her back and gripped his hips as he entered her, and she almost wept at the pleasure of feeling him inside her, finally. He braced himself with his hands on either side of her, taking her mouth once more with a growl. Each thrust seemed to bring him deeper inside, and Lulu matched his frantic rhythm as though they'd been lovers for years instead of experiencing each other for the first time. Her hands were restless, grasping the sheets until she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his head to look in her eyes, and held her gaze as her entire body quaked. He felt her clench around him and let himself follow, burying his face in her hair as he climaxed. Her hands clutched his back, and he knew, as part of him had known from the moment he met her, that he would die for this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny squinted through the windshield, absently thinking this was probably not the best idea he'd ever had. The snow was falling thickly and fiercely, and his headlights barely cut through the darkness. He punched up the volume on the radio and slumped back in his seat, not really caring at this point about the weather. As he reached across the passenger seat for the bottle he'd taken from the bar, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Ignoring it, he uncapped the bottle and took a swig.

He knew he was being reckless, and he knew he was being irresponsible. The problem was, he didn't really care.

As the car sped through town, Johnny realized he was coming up on Lulu's apartment building. He pulled over and peered out into the snow. Everything was pitch-black due to the power outage, but he thought he could see a faint light coming from her windows. He reached back for the bottle and took another drink, considering. Remembering another time.

For so long, she'd been the light in his life; the only thing he looked forward to. What harm could it do, he thought, taking another swig of tequila, to just check on her. Johnny nearly hesitated, and wondered what was making him think of her, when he hadn't in so long. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he opened the door, only to be almost blown back in by the gust of wind.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, bracing a hand against the car. The snow had intensified, and was coming at him from every direction. He bent his head and stared down. It seemed the snow was even coming _up _at him from the ground. Johnny tugged his collar up and turned to slam the car door before beginning to trudge through the snow, which was layering thickly over what he was fairly certain was a sidewalk. He made it to the door of the apartment building with only minor difficulties. Proud of himself, he stood and swayed for a moment. Too bad he'd left the bottle in the car, was his last thought.

Johnny slid on a patch of ice hidden deep beneath the snow. His feet swung out from under him, and he never even felt his head crack against the glass window on the door. As he crumbled to the ground, the phone in his pocket vibrated once again.

* * *

Olivia slapped her phone closed, angry now. If Johnny didn't want to answer her calls, fine. She had more important things to deal with at the moment. Her heart was racing as she made the dash from her building to her car, which was buried in the parking lot. Swearing under her breath at the extra time it would take to clean off the windows, she wrenched open the door to grab the long ice scraper. All that mattered now was getting to Sonny in time.

As she frantically brushed the snow and ice from her car windows, she blasted the defroster in the hopes of hurrying the process along. But by the time she was finished with both sides of the car, the window she'd first cleared had collected almost another full inch of snow.

Dismayed, Olivia raced around the car, yielding the ice scraper like a weapon. If she hadn't been so utterly terrified, she would have been laughing hysterically at the image she must be creating. As it was, she had to fight to keep breathing; knowing that every second wasted was another second her son might be in mortal danger.

* * *

Jason took a final look around Dante's room. There was no trace that anyone had been living there. Dante must have gotten word that his cover was blown. Jason stuck his gun in the back of his jeans and ran a hand over his face. The only question now was whether Dante was running for his life, or if he was still in town, hoping to finish his assignment and bring down Sonny's entire organization. Jason remembered the few conversations he'd had with Dante, and sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that Dante was still nearby. Now all Jason had to do was find him.

* * *

Dante woke first. Lulu's head was resting on his chest, her breathing warm and even. Their limbs were tangled under the sheets, and as he gazed down on her, he felt his heart simply fall. He pressed his lips to her head and ran a hand down her back lightly. She stirred, and he bent to kiss her mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet, and when he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling.

"Mmmm," she murmured, and burrowed closer against him. He laughed softly and pulled the covers more tightly around them. "Lulu," he whispered. She wrapped her leg around his, and his smile grew.

"Lulu," he said again, a bit louder, moving his hand down her back to her butt. Her eyes stayed closed, but she pressed against him as his hand began to knead. God, she was stubborn, he thought fondly. She was also warm, and soft, and his thoughts went in a new direction as she snuggled ever closer. Well, okay then.

He flipped her over and was inside her in the same moment, and her eyes flew open. "Hi there," he murmured, grasping her butt with both hands and lifting her hips to meet him more fully. She shuddered and reached her hands back to hold the bed frame, her eyes locked on his now. He took her mouth once more and pressed against her. They moved slowly together, a direct contrast to the tension that had snapped between them earlier. Dante reached up and clasped a hand over hers on the bed frame, and quickened the pace. He felt her entire body tremble as they came together, his lips on hers, swallowing each muffled cry.

He collapsed on top of her and pressed a kiss to her throat. She poked him in the shoulder. "Well, I'm up now," she said accusingly, giving him a mock glare.

Dante lifted his head to look at her. "I know," he said with satisfaction. "Ow!" he yelped as she poked him again. "What's the problem?" She was relentless, he thought. And he loved it.

"You woke me up," Lulu pouted, but smoothed a hand over the skin she'd poked at.

Dante dropped his head back down into the pillow. "I was hungry," he said, his voice muffled. "And you were snoring," he added as an afterthought.

Lulu gasped. "I was not," she said, outraged. "I do _not _snore. _You _were the one snoring, and I was going to be nice and not bring it up, but," she broke off as his body shook with laughter around her.

He lifted his head again, and his eyes were full of amusement. What other woman could glare so well at him, especially when he was still inside her, he wondered. He must be losing his mind, but she was turning into the best thing that had ever happened to him. He kissed her noisily and grinned down at her. Lulu tried in vain to keep a straight face, but it was hopeless. She gave up and giggled, digging a knuckle into his side.

"You are awfully energetic this evening, Officer," she said playfully, sliding out from under him. "Hungry, huh? I guess I could see what we have around here that might keep that energy up."

His watched her as she walked across the room to pull on a pale blue silk robe hanging from the door. She turned back to face the bed as she tied the belt loosely, and smiled at him. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves, and her eyes were sleepy, but happy.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice husky, and she faltered. He got up and crossed to her and took her face in his hands, bending to kiss her. Her hands lay limply at her sides, even as he drew away from her slowly.

"Come on, I'll help you," he said, turning back quickly to grab his boxers from the floor. She stumbled a bit as she turned to go through the door, and he grinned, deliriously happy. He caught up with her just in time to smack her lightly on the butt as she left the room, and as she whirled around again, he laughed and reached for her again, wondering if he would ever be able to stop kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante pushed away his plate with a long, satisfied sigh. He leaned back in the chair and rubbed a hand over his stomach.

"That was fantastic," he grinned.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "It was a selection of like, everything from my fridge. Cheese, grapes, cold pizza, ice cream and wine? It's not like I put together a four-star, five course meal for us here," she said dryly.

"It was my favorite smorgasbord ever," he laughed and rose from the chair to gather the remnants of their thrown-together meal. Lulu watched with amusement as Dante rinsed off plates, threw away garbage, and generally put her kitchen to rights with the careless efficiency that was so much a part of him. She raised her eyebrows as he turned back to her, drying his hands with a dish towel.

"What?" he asked, spreading his hands. "My mom raised me to clean up after myself."

Lulu only smiled and took a sip of wine. "Thank you," she said simply. "It's…refreshing to see a guy care about stuff like that."

He shrugged, a little embarrassed, and leaned down; resting his hands on the arms of her chair. He brought his face close to hers, and she felt a now-familiar tingle as he stared deeply into her eyes. He put his lips against her ear and whispered suggestively, "If you hired me to clean your apartment, I could show you a few tricks with a feather duster."

She burst out laughing and shoved him away, her eyes sparkling. "Okay, Mr. Experience. You won't know what to do when I actually take you up on that offer."

Dante tilted his head and smiled. "Oh, I think I'll know what to do," he drawled. He straightened and stretched. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course not," she said, rising from the chair.

After getting him a fresh towel and showing him to the bathroom, Lulu strolled back into the living room, grabbing her wine on the way. She knelt to light a fire, and as she pushed at the logs with the long poker, she heard a faint noise outside the door to her apartment. Her heart dropped into her stomach. Who could be creeping around the dark hallways of her building other than one of Sonny's men, looking for Dante? She grabbed the poker and wielded it like a baseball bat as she tiptoed toward the door. Looking out of the peep-hole, she mentally cursed at the power outage. The hallway was pitch-black.

Lulu took a deep breath and decided speed was her best option. She threw open the deadbolt and grabbed the door knob, opening it quickly. She cocked the make-shift weapon over her shoulder, fully prepared to use it.

* * *

Olivia drove through the streets, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. She hardly dared to even go as high as the speed limit, the roads were so bad. She tried to think of what she would say when she reached Sonny. _Oh God, what if it was too late_, she thought, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She unconsciously pressed harder on the gas pedal, and as the car started to spin out, she overcompensated with the wheel.

As she fought to straighten her car, the headlights from an oncoming vehicle glared through her windshield.

Olivia barely had time to inhale a sharp breath.

* * *

Lulu stared in shock at the person in her doorway. He was slumped over, holding onto the doorframe for support, and holding his head with his other hand.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

He lifted his head and looked at her through bloodshot eyes. "Just seeing," he slurred. "You know, just seeing if you're, ah, okay?"

Lulu shook her head and tossed the fireplace poker down. "I'm fine," she said firmly. "Great, in fact."

Johnny stumbled through the doorway and Lulu looked at the ceiling, praying for patience.

"Johnny," she said. "Look, this is really not a good -" she was cut off as he tripped, falling into her. His breath whooshed out onto her face as they landed on the floor, and she winced and turned her head away from the smell. "Are you drunk?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to squirm out from under him.

His face was buried in her hair. "You smell good," he mumbled, and she shoved at him, finally managing to wiggle out and get to her feet. He turned over to lie on his back flat on the floor.

Lulu shoved at her hair in frustration, and realized that her loosely belted robe had come decidedly un-loosened. She quickly tightened it and started to speak. But as she took another look at Johnny, she realized his head was bleeding, and he looked so pathetic that she couldn't just throw him out.

Okay. This was a problem.

* * *

Dante whistled as he dried off with the fluffy white towel Lulu had given him. He had a fleeting thought that women always seemed to have such great towels. And sheets. As he remembered Lulu's sheets he grinned. Not for the first time tonight, he wondered at his happiness, given his current life-threatening situation.

At the soft knock on the bathroom door, he tied the towel around his waist and opened it to find Lulu standing in the hallway, biting a nail. His grin widened.

"You know," Dante started, "You wouldn't think so, but it's pretty difficult to shower in the dark in a strange bathroom. What do you say we-" he stopped after taking a look at her. Lulu's face was serious, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. She stepped into the bathroom and pushed the door behind her, partly closing it. She set down a candle on the tiny counter and wrung her hands.

"What is it?" he asked, running his hands down her arms.

"Johnny's here," she whispered, and his hands dropped. "He just showed up, and he's drunk, and he's bleeding, and I'm trying to get rid of him, but he fell and I can't just push him into the hallway and leave him there passed out," she finished miserably. Her eyes looked pleadingly into Dante's, and he swallowed his first response, which was to ask why the hell she couldn't just leave him there in the hallway.

He paced the small bathroom, trying to think. "Okay," he said. "This is not the end of the world. If he's that drunk, I can just stay back her in your room until he's good to go. As long as he doesn't see me, we're fine. In fact," he continued, "if he sobers up and can tell Sonny or Jason that he saw you, alone here, that might buy me some more time."

Lulu nodded and tentatively stepped closer. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend the rest of the night, hiding out in my bedroom while I take care of Johnny."

Dante turned to look at her again. She looked so distraught, and any residual anger simply fell away. The candle flickered in the darkness, casting dark shadows throughout the tiny bathroom. He stepped toward her and pressed her back against the sink, and she wound her arms around his neck as their lips met. His lips were urgent against hers, and his hands slid down to her waist, tugging at the belt of her robe.

Neither of them noticed the door swing open.


	6. Chapter 6

Lulu's hands were clutched in Dante's hair, still wet from his shower. Her back was digging into the medicine cabinet, but all she could feel was his warm body against hers. As Dante kissed his way down her neck, Lulu let her head fall back. Her eyes opened slightly, and then widened fully as she saw Johnny standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Jesus," she gasped, trying to push Dante away. He held her even more tightly, burying his face in her hair. She tried to catch her breath, and finally Dante realized something was wrong. He turned his head and immediately saw the problem.

"Shit," he muttered, letting go of Lulu to make sure his towel was still wrapped around his waist. Lulu was staring in shock, and Johnny seemed at a similar loss for words.

"Uh," was all Johnny said, and he started to turn, only to run straight into the doorway. He winced and grabbed his already aching head as Lulu rolled her eyes. She started towards Johnny, and Dante pulled her back, motioning at her to look down. Lulu felt her cheeks redden as she realized her robe was fully open. Yanking the tie around her waist, she shoved at her hair and tried to collect her thoughts.

The three of them stood in the small room and stared at each other.

Dante was the first to speak. "Hey John," he said nonchalantly. "Rough night?"

Johnny snorted and turned away once again. "I'm just gonna go," he said, weaving back down the hallway. Lulu raised her eyebrows at Dante. "Now what?" she whispered in anxiety.

Dante blew out a breath. "You go make sure he doesn't leave yet," he decided. "I'm going to get my clothes back on. I'll be right out there."

Lulu nodded and gave him a final look of apology before rushing out of the room. Dante watched her go for a moment, looked down at himself, and rolled his eyes. _Time for another shower,_ he thought ruefully. _A cold one._

Lulu grabbed Johnny's arm as he neared the door to her apartment. "Johnny, come on and sit down. I need to look at that cut on your forehead."

Johnny allowed her to lead him to the couch. He seemed to be sobering slightly, and he looked her in the eyes. "Lulu, I didn't realize," he started to say, then stopped, wondering how exactly he was supposed to apologize to his ex-girlfriend for showing up drunk in the middle of the night when the new guy is naked in her bathroom. She waved her hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it," she sighed. As she studied him, she felt a wave of pity wash over her. "You're pretty fucked up," she said finally. "And I don't just mean the drinking."

Johnny gave her a tired look and shrugged. "It's been…hard."

She nodded, understanding that he was grieving for a sister everyone else in the world, including Lulu, had hated. But she couldn't be Johnny's shoulder right now. Dante's life depended on it.

She began to dap at the cut on his forehead, wondering how to begin. "Johnny, there's something I need to tell you," she started. "You're not going to like it, but it's too late now."

Johnny closed his eyes and slumped against the back of the couch. "You're new boyfriend is my girlfriend's son, and a cop trying to put Sonny and everyone who works for him in jail?" he asked dryly. "Yeah, it is too late. I already knew that."

"I had a feeling," Dante said from across the room. Lulu turned to stare at him. Dante walked into the room and stood over Johnny. "You've been pretty quiet the last few weeks," he said. "I figured you either knew or had suspicions."

Johnny nodded, opening his eyes once again. "I overheard the two of you on the docks a while ago." Lulu shook her head, angry at herself. Dante's cover was being blown to bits, and she had barely helped him. If anything, she'd made everything worse by confronting him in such a public place.

Dante ran a hand down her hair and looked at her calmly. She mouthed, _I'm sorry_, and he shook his head. "It's okay," he said softly, before turning back to Johnny.

"So. John," Dante said. "You're not the only one. Sonny knows now. I was ordered to get rid of a guy, and instead of doing it, I spilled everything and got him to agree to testify in the case I was building against Sonny. One of the other guys found him hiding out."

Johnny hissed in a breath as Lulu cleaned the cut on his forehead with alcohol. He looked up at Dante through bloodshot eyes, awareness dawning in them. "And you need me to pretend I was never here," he guessed, looking back at Lulu. He shook his head. "Lu, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

She pressed harder with the cloth, and Johnny winced. "Okay, okay, sorry. Not my business who you try to save anymore," he muttered. "Look," he said to Dante, "I haven't said a thing to Sonny. For one thing, I promised Olivia I wouldn't. For another, he killed my sister. If he can't rot in hell, I'll settle for him rotting in a prison cell."

Dante didn't let the relief show. He just nodded as Lulu, who'd stayed unusually silent through the exchange, finished bandaging Johnny's cut. "He needs to sleep it off for a few hours. You care if he crashes in Maxie's room?"

Lulu shook her head and got to her feet. Johnny straightened as well, and looked at her one last time. "I really am sorry," he said. She nodded silently and crossed her arms as he walked slowly out of the room.

Running a hand through her hair, she turned back to Dante. He was looking at her with such compassion, she suddenly felt like crying.

Turning away, she walked to the window and stared at the snow swirling outside.

Dante picked up the fireplace poker from the ground and raised an eyebrow. He turned to Lulu with an amused expression on his face. "Were you planning on beating whoever was outside that door with this thing?"

Lulu threw up her hands in frustration and whirled back to face him. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked incredulously. "You and Johnny just do a little male bonding and everything's okay? I suppose you're going to tell me next that he knew that you knew that he knew, or something ridiculous like that!" She started to pace as Dante wisely stayed quiet.

"I mean," she continued, gathering steam, "I can't even believe this is happening. Here I was, trying to stay out of your business, and look at me! Right in the middle of it. Again!" Lulu stopped to take a breath. "Johnny was right, you know," she said quietly, looking down. "I do this all the time."

Dante thought for a moment before speaking. When he did, his words were slow and careful. "Lulu, you have every right to be upset. I never wanted you involved in this, and I understand it's difficult for you."

Lulu smiled sadly. "How could you?" she asked simply. "I've never really explained any of this to you." She turned to face him then, and he could see her eyes swimming with tears. He reached for her, not knowing exactly what he was going to do, just as his cell phone vibrated. He sighed, and tugged the phone from his pocket, frowning at the unknown number. Dante read the text message quickly, his thoughts racing.

_Get out now! Jason on way. _


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu was watching his face closely. "What is it?" she asked. Dante silently handed her the phone and started back down the hallway to her bedroom. She read the message, fear burning a hole in her gut. Not for herself. She knew she was in no danger from Jason. But Dante…bringing him here had been a mistake, she realized. Their flirtations had hardly gone unnoticed. And she had a habit for trying to protect the wrong men. Of course Jason would think she might be helping Dante. Her stomach felt as though it had dropped down to the floor, and she could hardly think.

Dante jogged back into the living room, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. His duffel bag was in one hand, and he dropped it by the door to pull on his coat. He took the phone back from Lulu and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Lulu, we don't have much time," he said urgently. "I don't know who this person is who texted me, but something tells me I should listen. You have to stay here," he spoke over her protest. "If Jason comes looking, and no one is here, he's going to think we're together. If you can hold him off, that might buy me some time."

She swallowed and nodded, looking nervously at the door. Dante held her gaze for a moment, and turned to the door, hating to leave her, but needing to protect her. He decided then that if he made it out of this alive, he was taking her somewhere warm, where he'd watch her wear a flimsy excuse for a bikini and they could sip fruity drinks with umbrellas in them. He shook himself. Fruity drinks? Really, Dante?

"I'll be in touch when I can," he said, and dragged her closer, crushing his mouth against hers. He broke away just as quickly, and then he was gone. Lulu pressed a hand to her stomach and stood staring at the door for several long minutes. At the pounding on the door, she jumped.

Gathering herself, Lulu walked over and opened the door. She'd never seen Jason quite this angry. His eyes were hard and brittle, and his fists were clenched. Lulu tried not to stare past him into the hallway, and she wondered helplessly if Dante had gotten away in time.

Jason brushed past her into the living room, and looked around. Lulu tilted her chin and crossed her arms, tapping a bare foot on the wood floor. She waited.

Finally Jason turned back to her. "Where is he, Lulu," he asked in a low voice. She raised an eyebrow and he stepped towards her. She had to fight not to take a step backward, but she held her ground and simply stared at him.

"Hello to you too, Jason," she said sarcastically. "Come on in. As you can see, I'm not really dressed for company, but can I get you something? A beer? A Xanex? You look a little rough around the edges."

Jason's eyes narrowed, and he towered over Lulu. "Don't lie to me," he threatened, and this time she did step back. "I know you've been seeing Dominic Pirelli, and I know you. This should have been the first place I looked, dammit." He stared at her angrily when she said nothing. "Why are there two glasses on the table, Lulu?"

Shit! Lulu wanted to smack herself for not remembering to clean up the evidence. Jason turned and strode into the kitchen, and he looked around briefly as Lulu caught up with him.

"What, are you going to search my apartment?" she asked furiously. "Look, Jason, you have no right to come in here and-" she broke off as he drew his gun and began to walk down the hallway. Her mouth went dry, and she could only hope Dante had left nothing behind. She'd never actually thought Jason would hurt her, but she was starting to question that now.

He approached the bedrooms, and shoved open the first door on the left, aiming his gun and dropping into a crouch as he rushed in. He stopped short and turned to Lulu with a strange expression.

She'd forgotten about Johnny. He was sprawled across Maxie's mattress, wearing only boxers. Apparently he'd been too drunk to pull the covers over his body, and he was facedown on the bed, snoring lightly.

Jason just shook his head and walked from the room, and the wheels in her Lulu's brain kicked in. If Jason thought she was sleeping with Johnny again, maybe he'd be thrown off about the Dante situation. She rushed after Jason, who was back in her dark living room. He sighed and turned to face her once again, his voice gentle.

"Lulu," he said slowly, "it's none of my business, but the last time you were with Johnny, things didn't…end well," he finished, searching for a way to warn Lulu. He had more admiration for her than she knew. With the things she'd been through in her life, he respected the strong-willed woman she'd become. As if to illustrate his point, at his words, her chin came up again, and the blaze in her eyes was nearly identical to the one he'd seen in Carly so many times. It only took that look to know he was wasting his breath.

Lulu could barely breathe. Was it really possible that Jason had completely forgotten about Dante after coming to the wrong conclusion that she was dating Johnny again? It seemed too good be true, and she silently thanked Johnny for showing up tonight. She stood her ground.

"Jason, you are absolutely right," she said flatly. "It is none of your business. I appreciate the concern, but I will be just fine."

He nodded slowly and turned to leave, before stopping one last time. "If you do hear from Dante, Lulu, please call me. You don't understand what's going on right now, and it's better that way, but I really do need to talk to him." With that he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Lulu's knees buckled, and she sank right down to the floor, hardly daring to believe what had just happened. Now if only she had some way to make sure Dante was okay. She pressed a hand to a stomach tied in knots, when an arm slid around her waist. She drew in a breath to scream, and another arm snaked around her neck to cover her mouth.

"Shh, shhh, it's me," a familiar voice whispered. Lulu whirled and threw her arms around Dante's neck. He laughed quietly. "I was only gone for about 8 minutes," he said jokingly.

Lulu drew back and laid a hand on his cheek. For a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. "How did you get back in here?" she asked, trying to slow her pounding heart.

Dante grimaced. "As soon as I reached the staircase I could hear Jason coming. I had to go out through the fire escape in the hallway, and then I climbed back in through your bedroom window," he said. "Which, by the way, you should really keep locked."

Lulu gave him a dry look. "If it had been locked, hotshot, you'd still be out there freezing to death," she said defensively. He chuckled.

"Okay, good point," he admitted. "Lock it from now on."

Lulu rolled her eyes at Dante's back as he turned away. She followed him back to her bedroom, where he'd left the duffel bag next to the window. She stripped off her robe and began to rummage through her dresser. Dante's mouth watered.

"Uh, Lulu, not that I'm complaining," he managed, "I mean, you naked is pretty much at the top of my must-see-daily list, but this is probably not the best time…"

He stopped as she dressed quickly in worn jeans and a fitted long sleeved t-shirt. She looked pointedly at him over her shoulder as she grabbed a backpack and tossed a few items into it.

He had a sinking feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Dante planted his feet and crossed his arms. "Lulu, you are absolutely not coming with me," he said furiously. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger I'd be putting you in? This is not, I repeat, _not_ happening."

Lulu rolled her eyes as she pulled on winter boots over her jeans. She tossed her hair and shot Dante a look.

He changed tactics. "Look," he said, softening his voice. "I would be way too worried about you to concentrate on anything. Please, just trust me on this."

Lulu stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Dante, you're just going to have to deal with it. Think about how worried you'd be if I _wasn't _with you. You'll have no idea what's happening!"

He didn't want to admit she was right. He would rather have her close to him. But God, she was throwing herself in harm's way. He gritted his teeth, and took another look at her.

She stood, watching him. She was a bit pale, but completely calm, and he felt a rush of confidence in her.

Dante tugged a hat over her head and gave up. "Okay gorgeous," he said gruffly, ignoring her satisfied smile. "You and me."

* * *

Jason's fist slammed down on the steering wheel as he sped back to Sonny's house. He was furious with himself for not seeing the signs. Dominic was a good liar, obviously, but in hindsight, Jason could think of half a dozen moments in which he should have realized something was not quite right.

Jason's thoughts drifted back to Lulu, and he sighed. It was bad enough that Spinelli and Maxie insisted on involving him in every detail of their personal lives, but now he had to worry about Lulu too. What was she thinking? Johnny had turned out to be a pretty decent guy to work with, but as far as relationships went, he was a complete train wreck. And Lulu seemed to be falling right back into the same trap.

Jason frowned as his eyes focused down the road. A pair of headlights slashed through the night, but at different heights. As he came closer he realized why. The car was tilted onto an enormous snow bank. Jason swore lightly and brought his car to the side of the road. This was the last thing he had time for right now.

The moment he stepped from his car, he had to fight to keep his feet on the ground. The blizzard had a life of its own now, and he slowly made his way to the driver's side of the wrecked car. The woman was slumped over, face down in the passenger seat, her dark hair spilling over to hide her face. Her body was twisted at an odd angle, and Jason let out a sigh of relief when he felt the woman's pulse still beating. He leaned into the car and smoothed the woman's hair back, peering down to try to see her features. As Olivia Falconari's face came into view, Jason pressed a hand to his temple. This was shaping up to be quite some night.

Olivia suddenly made a small sound. Jason bent close to hear her voice over the howling wind. It was faint, but he finally made out what she was trying to say.

"Sonny's…take me to Sonny's," she managed, feeling faint again.

* * *

Sonny paced the living room agitatedly. It wasn't the first time he'd been deceived by someone he considered a friend, but for some reason, this felt like a completely different situation. Dominic had become a trusted member of his organization, and Sonny could admit that he'd had high hopes for the young man. Jason seemed to be re-considering his role as Sonny's best enforcer, and if this kept up, sooner or later Sonny would have to seriously think about a replacement.

Now that he thought about it, though, Dominic never really seemed like a true enforcer. He'd done everything right. He'd been ambitious without any underlying desire to become the boss. And dammit, Sonny had _respected _that traitor. He took a deep drink of scotch and tried to look back on the months that had passed.

The problem was, Dominic reminded Sonny too much of himself. Aside from a couple of physical similarities, Sonny could remember a day when he'd been just as carefree and charming. Sonny froze as a realization struck him. Lulu. She was involved with Dominic on some level, of that he was certain. Could he really be the one to cause Lulu's heart to be broken all over again? Sonny refilled his glass and went to the window. As he stared outside, his heart felt heavy. His thoughts were more confused than they'd ever been. He just couldn't seem to come to right conclusions about Dominic Perelli. He took another drink and wondered why that might be.

The figure crouched on the darkened staircase watched and waited silently, as he had all night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_

_I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. They are super helpful and definitely help me continue!! This is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written, so to hear feedback is awesome. Please continue to let me know what you think! _

_P.S. To whomever asked if Lulu is pregnant, she is not. I guess I have a tendancy to equate nerves with tummy aches, lol. Sorry if anyone's disappointed!!! I'll try to watch out for misleading stuff in the future!_

* * *

Johnny woke up in the darkness and groaned. He pressed a hand to his pounding forehead and looked around, disoriented. He finally realized that he was in Maxie's room, and frowned as the events of the night came back to him. What was Lulu thinking? He shook his head and winced, immediately regretting the action that caused his headache to pulse furiously.

He staggered off the bed and pulled his pants on, gathering his shirt and tugging it over his head as he made his way down the hallway. He passed the bathroom and paused, looking in the small room as the memory of Dante pressing Lulu against the sink flashed through his mind. He assumed it was natural to feel a bit…unsettled, he decided, when you see someone you used to sleep with engaging in the same behavior with someone else. Unfortunately, he thought, running a hand through his hair, jealousy was definitely _not_ an appropriate reaction. Especially when you were currently sharing a bed with someone else.

Olivia. Shit. She was probably furious with him for ignoring her calls. He pulled his coat on and made his way to the door, not really interested in telling Lulu he was leaving. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on the x-rated version of bathroom foreplay. He shut the door behind him, locking it from the inside first, and turned his phone on to check his messages.

* * *

Jason drove as quickly as possible on the slick roads. Olivia was in the passenger seat, holding a cloth to the cut on her scalp. She'd quieted down when he agreed to take her to Sonny's, and now she just sat, pale and trembling as he drove. Jason glanced at her and sighed, thinking that he already had enough to deal with tonight.

As he pulled into Sonny's driveway, Olivia took a deep breath and braced herself for the fallout to come. Jason helped her into the house, and when Sonny came into the foyer, his eyes narrowed at Jason.

"What the hell is going on?" he barked. Jason spread his hands.

"I saw her in a car wreck, and she insisted on coming here," Jason explained. "Sonny, she went crazy when I told her I was taking her to General Hospital."

Sonny was already at Olivia's side, pulling the cloth gently away from her head to check the wound. She was staring at him with a mixture of fear and indecision, two emotions he rarely saw cross her face. He drew her into the living room and she slowly sank onto the sofa.

Sonny turned back to Jason. "Any luck?" he murmured. Jason shook his head and started to speak, but Olivia interrupted him, trying to hide her relief that Dante had not yet been found.

"Sonny, I need to speak with you," she whispered, closing her eyes. She felt him sit beside her on the couch, and heard the door close quietly, a sign that Jason had stepped out. Her eyes flew open, and she grabbed Sonny's arm.

"No!" she cried, trying to stand. "Tell Jason to come back." Olivia would have rather told Sonny one on one, but if Jason left, it could only mean he was going to look for Dante. God knew what would happen if he found him before Olivia had a chance to tell Sonny the truth.

Sonny was still looking at her as though she'd grown two heads, but he pressed her back to the couch and rose to find Jason before he left the house. The two men came back into the room with impatient, confused looks on their faces, and she swallowed hard.

"You both need to hear this before anything else happens tonight," she said quietly. She fidgeted with the edge of a pillow before looking Sonny square in the eye.

"Have either of you ever hidden something before? Kept a secret, lied to people closest to you, just to protect something more important?"

Jason looked away as the image of a blonde, blue-eyed boy swam into his mind. Sonny just kept staring at Olivia.

She let out a short laugh. "I guess that was more of a hypothetical question than anything else," she said, and once again she tried to stand, waving away Sonny's offer of help. She took another deep breath.

"I've lied to you. About something that, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for. Something that I don't know will even matter to you at this point. Something that might save the life of someone very important to me."

Sonny's eyes narrowed as Olivia continued, now looking at him steadily.

"That person, Sonny," she said, lifting her chin proudly, "is my son. Our son."

* * *

Lulu smiled in satisfaction as the lock clicked open. She stuck the hairpin in her pocket and rose from her kneeling position, tugging her gloves back on and rubbing her hands together to get some warmth back into them. She turned to Dante, who was staring at her with a pained expression.

She bit her lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape. His face really was priceless. She started to speak, but he held up a hand.

He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. Finally, he shook his head, and pushed open the un-locked door for her. As she walked in, she caught a few muttered words. "Girlfriend....breaking and entering…fired…kinda hot…"

She bit her lip again, doubling over in silent laughter. Then she abruptly straightened and stared at Dante. Girlfriend. That was a scary word. A word that implied a lot of things, like trust and honesty. Lulu slowly followed Dante into the kitchen of the cabin, knowing what she needed to do.

She found him poking through kitchen cabinets at the dry goods stored there. He turned to her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, when you said you knew of a place we could hide," he said dryly, "I never thought to ask if it was a place to which you actually had a key, or a right to use at all."

She smiled and walked to the stone fireplace that took up a portion of the kitchen wall. As she began to stack firewood, she told him, "It's not as bad as you might think. This place belongs to the Quartermaines, and they would definitely _not _care if I used it. The key thing is a moot point though," she finished and lit a match to the fire. She jumped lightly as Dante slid his hands around her waist.

"That pesky "key thing"", he said disapprovingly, "is actual illegal."

She turned and wound her arms around Dante's neck, smiling brightly. Too brightly, Dante thought.

"Well," she said slowly, "you've been doing some illegal things while undercover, right?" He nodded warily. "So this is like, the same thing. It's all part of your undercover operation."

He stared as she slipped out of his grasp; heading to what he assumed was the living room. "I never used to have this much difficulty arguing with beautiful women before," he said under his breath as he followed her.

She was setting another fire, and he watched her for a moment before walking over and taking her hands, stilling them. He looked at her calmly.

"What's going on?" he asked. She looked down, and he bent lower to try and search her face.

Finally she looked up, and her eyes were serious. "There are some things that I need to tell you," she said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

The silence was deafening.

Sonny stood frozen in shock, unable to tear his eyes from Olivia's. Jason's face gave away nothing. Olivia took a small step towards Sonny, her eyes pleading.

"Sonny, you are the father of my son," she whispered. "Please let me just get this out," she begged, taking another step. "I promise I'll explain everything, but the first thing you need to know is that-", she was cut off by Sonny, who seemed to jolt as she got closer to him.

"The first thing I need to know?" he questioned harshly, his eyes blazing. "Are you telling me that Dante is my son? And that you allowed me, and everyone else in the world, to believe that you were such a _slut _that you had no idea who the father was?" He could feel himself losing control now, and he fought to keep his anger in check. "Is that what you're telling me, Olivia?" he yelled, turning quickly away from her. He began to pace the room, and for a moment the fire crackling was the only sound that could be heard.

Olivia pressed her lips together, knowing she'd just put a rip in a friendship she'd had for years. And knowing the worst was still to come.

"Dante is your son," she agreed. "And yes, I did what I had to do to make certain that he was safe," she said vehemently. "If that meant that everybody in town, my family, my priest, _everyone _thought I was too promiscuous to even name my baby's father, than that was what I had to do," she said, her voice breaking as she remembered the shame and disappointment she'd faced from so many people.

"Sonny, take a look around you," Olivia gestured wildly at the expansive house, the antique furniture and bulletproof windows. "You knew, even back then, that this was what you wanted. And I knew it too. When I realized I was pregnant," she said, pressing a hand to her stomach, "I was so terrified." Olivia held up a hand as Sonny whirled to face her and started to speak.

"I was terrified of you," she said, and something flashed across Sonny's face, too quickly to read. "Not of you physically," Olivia said quickly, "but of your world, of what had already become your world. I wanted Dante nowhere near that part of your life! And I knew, Sonny, I knew that it would have been inevitable."

Jason's eyes locked with Sonny's and the unspoken thought went through both of them: Michael. Not for the first time, Jason re-affirmed his decision to stay out of Jake's life.

Sonny's thoughts were racing, yet he could only think of one question. "Does he know?" he asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head. "No Sonny, he doesn't know." She touched Sonny's arm gently. "But he will soon."

Sonny let out a short laugh. "I guess you're coming clean with both of us, then," he muttered, and a new thought occurred to him.

"Why now, Olivia? Why bother telling us now that he's fully grown, and, I'm assuming, has no place anywhere near my line of work?"

Olivia felt light-headed. "That's not…entirely true," she managed. "You've already met."

Jason's looked up sharply, awareness dawning in his eyes. "Dominic," he said softly, and Sonny turned to face him just as Olivia collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Dante kept one of Lulu's hands in his and walked over to the nearby sofa. The cabin was more five-star resort than cozy weekend retreat, and the rooms were spacious and kept in immaculate condition. He barely noticed the surroundings though. Lulu was obviously upset about something, and this time, he was determined to get it out of her.

But even as he sat down next to her, she jumped up, walking away and wringing her hands. He sighed and leaned back to wait, spreading his arms out along the back of the couch.

"Look," she finally said. "Maybe we could just get things in order here first. You know, make up a bed, see what food we have. This can wait."

Dante nodded slowly. "Lulu, I've worked pretty hard to not put any pressure on you here," he said. "Obviously there's something you need to say, but you're having a hard time getting it out. Why not just spill it? Tell me what's bothering you. We can figure it out together."

Lulu let out a short laugh that had no real humor in it before turning to face him. She walked slowly back to the couch, stopped, and looked down at Dante. She lowered herself to him, slowly straddled his legs and wound her arms around his neck. His reaction was immediate and unwanted. He put his hands on her waist, ready to lift her off of him and demand an explanation. She leaned forward and caught his earlobe in her mouth. As she scraped lightly with her teeth, he sucked in a breath, and his body betrayed him, his hands on her waist holding her closer instead of pushing her away. She slithered down, leaving a trail of long, hot kisses down his neck. Her hands found their way under his shirt, and as she tugged it off and tossed it on the floor, he ran his hands along the outside of her thighs. He tried to remember the point he'd been trying to make, but her mouth was on his, her tongue dancing with his, and he gripped harder.

The air seemed to thicken, and the only sounds were of their heavy breathing and the shifting of clothing. Lulu started to lift her shirt, but Dante's hands forced hers down. He never broke eye contact with her as he tore the shirt over her head himself. She wore no bra, and she shook her hair out, allowing it to flow around her as he streaked his hands back down, filling them with her breasts. She bit her lip and let out a small moan as he bent forward and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard, and she clutched at his shoulders as he continued his assault, her body rocking against his. He looked up at her as she looked down, and their eyes met again as he ran his tongue around a hardened nipple, slowly, tortuously. She trembled, her breath coming in gasps, and he now he lifted her to lay her down on the sofa. She wriggled out of her jeans as he stood to pull off his, and then he covered her body with his, positioning himself between her legs. He let her feel his desire hard against her, and she began to move under him, desperate for release. She arched her back, and he finally allowed himself to slide into her. He sank into her, filling her completely, then pulling himself almost entirely out. Over and over, his strokes smooth and achingly slow. She tried to stay with him, lifting her hips and forcing their bodies to stay connected. The sound he made was close to a growl, and he fisted one hand in her hair, tugging sharply so that the slim, smooth line of her neck was exposed. She gasped and he pressed his mouth to her frantically beating pulse, licking and sucking on the vulnerable skin as he quickened his pace. With his other hand he grabbed behind her knee, pulling her leg up and at the same time, thrusting deeper inside her.

Lulu cried out as the orgasm ripped through her body. Dante felt her tighten around him, and he brought his mouth back to hers, savoring the feeling of her muscles clenching with the aftershocks. He climaxed as she was still gasping his name, and he could do nothing but collapse on top of her.

He lifted his head, and as Lulu looked in his eyes, the anger in them was palpable. He stood suddenly, and tugged on his jeans in silence. She wrapped a blanket from the couch around her, and tried to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. Dante walked to the fireplace and looked down at the flames before he spoke.

"The next time you want to use sex as a distraction, you should think again," he said, his voice low and barely controlled.

Lulu felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she brought her knees up, hugging them close to her body. She was cold and defenseless. And she knew he was right. She had used him, had used his feelings for her and his lust for her as a stalling tactic.

Several moments passed until she spoke again.

"Have you ever heard of Shadybrook?"

_Author's Note: Okay, okay, I'm sorry…another two cliffhangers! But I felt things were going a little too smoothly for Dante and Lulu, and I didn't want anyone out there getting bored, lol. _

_I have always felt that Lulu's history needs to be addressed with Dante. So that's what's up next, along with another mystery text, I think!_

_Please continue to review. Hopefully you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N  
Okaaaaaay. This was a super hard chapter to write. I think I'm better at the dirty stuff, lol. But it was a lot of fun getting into Lulu's head as she told Dante about her past. Hopefully you guys don't find it too boring. Sorry if you do...it'll get more exciting again soon!_

CHAPTER 10

"Have you ever heard of Shadybrook?" Lulu whispered, resting her head on her knees and bringing the blanket more tightly around her. Dante turned slowly to stare at her. She could see from his stance and the look on his face that he was angry with her. Why wouldn't he be, she thought miserably.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck absently and faced Lulu, hating the look of despair on her face, but not knowing what to say. For a change, he thought ruefully. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I've heard of it. The mental facility just outside of Port Charles, right?"

Lulu nodded and brushed another tear away. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She kept her eyes facing forward, not looking directly at him.

"I don't really know where to start," she admitted, wrapping her arms around her knees. "There are things that have happened to me, and things that I've done, that you're not going to like." Lulu's eyes flicked toward Dante for the first time. "As a man…and as a cop."

Dante walked around the couch and sat next to her once again. He wanted so badly to touch her in some small way, take her hand, something, but he had a feeling she needed him to keep his distance for the time being.

"You asked me once," she began slowly, "about my break-up with Johnny." Lulu hated this, hated the shame she still felt, the smallness, the helplessness of her breakdown.

"You assumed," she continued, "that it was Johnny's business. His life in the mob, the danger, the legal and moral issues. I won't lie to you, that was a part of it." Lulu smiled slightly now, but it didn't reach her eyes. "But I think you know me well enough to know that I can overlook…certain things in the people that I love."

Dante didn't allow the pain to show on his face. A part of him had known that she'd been seriously involved with Johnny, but it didn't make it any less easy to hear that she'd loved him. He stayed quiet, knowing she needed him to.

"Well, what you don't know," she said, running a hand through her hair tiredly, "is that I was involved with someone else when I met Johnny. A man named Logan."

"Logan was…complicated…in a lot of ways," she sighed. "It's a long story, but things with him had already started to fall apart when I met Johnny." Lulu smiled again, looking quickly at Dante again. "Johnny picked me up hitch-hiking," she admitted, and Dante raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know," she said. "One of my many stupid choices. I was upset, and needed to get away."

At this, Dante knew he had to interrupt. "Why were you upset?" he asked, and he finally stopped resisting the urge to touch her. He laid his hand on her calf, which was covered by the blanket. She met his eyes again, and the look on her face was difficult to read.

"I had just found out that Logan cheated on me. Maxie and I weren't always friends, you know," Lulu said quietly. Dante's mouth dropped open slightly and she cut him off before he could speak.

"It's okay," Lulu assured him. "Maxie and I have gone through a lot together, and I've forgiven her. She had to forgive me for a few things too, actually." Dante looked questioningly at her, and Lulu's eyes filled again.

"Ah, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this," she paused, and he rubbed his hand lightly on her leg. "When I was eighteen, I manipulated my way into the bed of Maxie's sister's husband. I convinced myself that I was in love with Dillon, and I completely tore their lives apart."

Dante interrupted her again. "Lulu, look, we've all made mistakes. But I think you need to realize that it wasn't just you. This guy, this Dillon guy…"

"I got pregnant," Lulu said quietly, and Dante stopped speaking. He sat back in shock, his mind whirling with questions and possibilities.

Lulu let out a deep sigh. "I was terrified," she admitted. "I felt completely alone. I had already come clean to Dillon about the lies I used to get him to be with me. He was furious, Georgie and Maxie hated me…I knew this baby was the last thing anyone wanted." Here she paused again, remembering the flood of emotions that had gone through her during that heart-breaking time.

"I grew up feeling like no one wanted me, including my own parents, and now here was this baby, this tiny, totally innocent life inside of me. I refused to bring a child into a world that didn't want it." Lulu unconsciously pressed a hand to her stomach. "A part of me will always wonder, and regret that I chose to have an abortion." She looked up into Dante's eyes, always so full of expression. She saw compassion in them, and sorrow, and the pang in her heart grew.

She wiped another tear away and continued, determined now to finish it, to tell him everything. "You know, Sonny was one of the first people I told I was pregnant, before I'd made any decisions. My dad was off somewhere, and I was desperate to talk to someone. Sonny found me on the docks and just let me talk." Dante could hear the relief in Lulu's voice as she continued, and the small bits of respect that he kept developing for Sonny grew. How could he hate a man who'd helped a young woman going through the most traumatic experience of her life? The fact that the young woman had been Lulu made Sonny's compassion all the more difficult to ignore.

"After some time had passed after the abortion, I realized that what I felt for Dillon seemed so small compared to what I'd felt when I realized I was pregnant. I was so young, and I built him up so much in my mind…it was never any great love. I was just a foolish girl with a crush on a boy I couldn't have," Lulu smiled affectionately. "He left town a few years ago, and we still keep in touch a little. He's a good guy," she said.

Dante rose from the couch and handed Lulu a bottle of water from his bag, and she smiled gratefully, taking a deep drink before speaking again.

"Logan was kind of a fresh start for me. I'd grown up…a little," she said ruefully. "He was fun and I felt like, finally, here is someone who just wants to be with me. I was finally important to someone." Dante shook his head, hating not knowing how to help her, how to go back into the past and just give her the world.

"But then he slept with Maxie, who'd really only done it to get back at me for hurting her sister. It worked," Lulu said, cringing as she remembered the betrayal and shame. "I was angry, I was hurt, and Johnny came into my life. This whirlwind of a friendship began with him. He was trying to rebel against his father, against everything that had held him to the world that he eventually embraced. I was still angry with Logan, but he was trying so hard to make it up to me. I realized much later that there were signs," Lulu said, her voice growing soft again. "He'd grab my arm too tightly, his eyes were too bright when he'd talk about our future together…"

Dante's eyes narrowed as he took in her words.

"I couldn't lie to myself or to anyone else any longer. I had fallen in love with Johnny, and Logan…Logan couldn't handle it. Months went by, and Logan's rage just kept building. One night, I was looking at Crimson through the window of Johnny and Claudia's penthouse across the street. I watched as Logan attacked Maxie. She was alone in the office, and she was on the ground, and I stood frozen as he bent over her," Lulu's voice trembled. "He probably would have raped her, he was completely out of his mind that night. But he looked up, and he saw me standing there, staring out of that window. That one moment went through my mind so many times after that night," she said, staring at the fire.

Dante felt he should say something here, but before he could speak, Lulu shook herself, glancing up at him. She looked him in the eyes as she told him the rest. "I saw him get up leave Crimson, and I was still frozen. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to just explode. I knew he was coming for me. And he did. He broke down Johnny's door with an ax, and he chased me through the penthouse. I'd never seen him like that. Something had…snapped...in him, and he was unstoppable. I've never been so scared in my life. He was so much stronger than me, and I thought he was going to rape me, or kill me. Probably both," she said calmly, and Dante pressed his lips together, unable to think of her like that, alone and terrified.

"I was able to grab a knife from the kitchen, and though I'd dropped it while struggling with him, I found it while I was crawling on the floor. My only thought was just getting out of there, just getting the hell away from him. He ran straight at me," she said, still looking into Dante's eyes. They were swimming with anger, and his jaw muscles were clenched.

"He ran straight at me," she repeated. "And into the knife."

"The rest of that night is kind of a blur. Johnny found Maxie at Crimson, and they raced over to the penthouse, but," she shook her head. "Logan was already dead. Johnny, being who he is…"

"Covered it up," Dante said through gritted teeth, and Lulu nodded.

"I was a mess, Dante. I had just killed someone. Someone who I'd laughed with, slept with, made plans with. I couldn't handle it. I started seeing Logan everywhere. I began to have dreams, grotesque dreams where Logan would be standing there with the knife in his gut, staring at me." Lulu swallowed. "Then I didn't even have to be asleep. I just started seeing him everywhere."

"It felt so real to me…you have no idea how hard that was for me. I'd always been so grounded in reality and now this awful hallucination kept overwhelming me. Meanwhile I was on the run with Johnny, because of course he was a suspect in Logan's murder. It was no secret that they hated each other. And Johnny was great, he really was…but…there was nothing he could do." Lulu took another drink of water, wishing it was whiskey. Dante seemed to read her mind, and he got up from the couch, returning quickly with a snifter of amber liquid. She took it gratefully and drank from it before continuing again.

"Johnny ended up taking me back to Port Charles, and he was arrested almost as soon as we got to Shadybrook. They were wrapping me in a straightjacket, and I was hysterical, screaming, crying, and they took Johnny away in handcuffs." Lulu pressed her lips together. "It was almost unreal, it _is_ almost unreal to even remember it. Being there, well, it was awful. My mom was across the hall, catatonic, and I couldn't get these visions of Logan to stop. My life was completely out of my control, and I couldn't stand it. Johnny was put on trial for Logan's murder, and that only made things worse. It was probably the beginning of the end of our relationship. He had tried every way he knew how, to protect me, to make sure I wasn't punished for killing Logan. In the end, I realized I _needed _to confess, to try and get my life back. I needed some tiny bit of control over what was happening around me."

Dante felt his own eyes fill as he tried to comprehend the trauma she'd gone through. He had never felt as helpless in his life as he did right now, listening to Lulu reveal her past.

Lulu took another drink and pushed at her hair. The more she spoke, the easier it became. It was like a weight was lifting off her shoulders, a moment at a time.

"No one believed me, of course," she said harshly. "I was just the crazy girl trying to save her boyfriend from a prison sentence. A few other people knew the truth…my brother Nikolas, Jason. But it was too late. My sanity was in question, and my testimony was useless. After that, is it any wonder that Johnny and I never really got back to where we started?" Lulu grimaced.

"After the truth about Claudia came out, that she was responsible for Michael's shooting, Johnny and I had already been long over. But I know he must have known. And it must have weighed on him every single day he was with me. I'm Michael's cousin, Carly is like a sister to me, and Johnny's sister put Michael in a coma for over a year. He started picking fights, pushing me away. He spent more time protecting me from myself, and from his world, than he did just being happy to be with me." At this, Lulu took another drink and looked away from Dante again.

"The clincher was Maxie, though," she winced, and Dante looked up sharply as the pain returned to Lulu's voice. He started shaking his head, and Lulu nodded slowly. "Johnny and Maxie became closer, and…I don't really need to go into details, do I?" she asked. "It's not one of my fonder memories."

Lulu laughed lightly now. "I don't know why that's harder to talk about than anything else I've already told you," she wondered aloud. "I guess it's just that-"

"He _knew _what had happened with Logan and Maxie," Dante guessed, and his hand fisted as he imagined plowing it into Johnny's face.

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, he knew," she said quietly, twisting the glass in her hand. She looked up at Dante with clear eyes. "That's not important anymore, though," she said. "I made peace with Maxie, and with Johnny in my own way, a long time ago."

Dante took the glass from Lulu's hand and drank deeply. His head was spinning, and he knew what he was about to say might change everything.

He cleared his throat. "Lulu, I already knew."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I'm back! This is kind of a short chapter. I decided to go full steam ahead with the reveal and after-effects my way, instead of giving up. I realize that we all watched this play out already, so no offense will be taken if none of you really get back into this story. I just want to finish it for my own satisfaction. And if you still like it, all the better!! :)_**

Thanks for all the awesome feedback along the way, too! It was very cool and helped me gain a lot of confidence. You guys are the best!

Lulu stared at Dante, unable to find her voice for a moment. She shook her head slightly. "You…you already knew," she stated flatly. "If you already knew all of this, why did you just let me pour my heart out?" Lulu tugged the blanket around her, suddenly colder than ever.

Dante turned to face her fully. "Lulu, I didn't know…everything. When I first began this investigation, the department had files of everyone in the higher levels of Sonny's organization. Johnny had a file all to himself." Dante paused, and could tell that Lulu was growing more and more upset. "His trial was something I've known about for a long time. Your testimony was part of that. So was the fact that your statement was thrown out because-"

"Because I was in a mental hospital," Lulu cut Dante off, her tone bitter.

Dante placed his hands on Lulu's arms and rubbed on the blanket she was still cuddled in.

"Lulu," he said gently. "I didn't bring it up because it was something I learned because of my job. I liked you immediately, you know that. And when it started becoming obvious that this, this thing between us wasn't just a casual hook-up, well, I decided it didn't matter. If you ever felt like you needed to tell me, you would. If not, that was fine too."

Lulu let out her breath in a huff. "How can you say that? Haven't you been listening?"

Dante nodded. "I heard every word," he said. "And what I heard, was a heart-breaking story about a young woman who has had to deal with way too much in her life already. I heard about tough decisions that girl had to make, and betrayals she had to get over. I heard you, Lulu." He paused, waiting for her to look up.

Lulu finally raised her gaze, and he felt rotten to the core for bringing tears back to her eyes.

"I heard you," he repeated. "And I see you. I see a beautiful, courageous, intelligent woman. One who is stronger than almost anyone I know. How could I judge you, Lulu, especially when I didn't even know you then? Did you think that the fact that you had an abortion would be some kind of deal-breaker for me?"

Lulu winced at the word, and Dante shook her lightly. "I know it's painful to remember. I can't even imagine how you feel, or how you felt at the time. But you have to stop thinking about all this stuff as though it's," Dante paused, struggling to find the words. "I don't know, like it's a weakness or something. Some kind of flaw in you. Your past helped shape the person you are now. It's a part of you. Do I wish I could go back in time and change anything? Maybe, because I hate that you had to feel that kind of pain. But at the same time, who you are now is the most amazing part. Who you are now, Lulu, is the woman I'm in love with."

Lulu stared at him. "What?" she asked stupidly. "You don't…you shouldn't…"

Dante kept her in place and focused on her eyes. "I'm in love with you," he said firmly. "So you'd better get used to-"

But his words were cut off as Lulu leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft meeting of lips, and when she broke the kiss, she slowly leaned back, keeping her eyes on his. He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. She finally smiled, and Dante relaxed slightly.

"You are the best man I know," she whispered, and the lock she'd been keeping on her heart clicked open. It was so simple, really. Lulu was amazed it had taken her so long to realize it. She watched his face as he patiently waited. "I'm in love with you too," she said finally, and a grin spread across her face, ending in a laugh as she found herself on her back. Dante held himself over her, and slowly slid a hand down, drawing open the blanket she was wrapped in. Her skin heated instantly where his hand touched, and her laugh faded. His eyes were full of emotion, and he stared at her, unable to look away. Her tears had left her eyelashes wet and spiky, and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, to hold her apart from life's tragedies. And yet hadn't she already proven how strong she was? He knew without a doubt that the woman looking up at him right now was the woman he'd been waiting for all his life.

* * *

Sonny crouched over Oliva, his mind racing in a thousand different directions. She couldn't possibly be telling him that her son, _his _son, was the man he'd come to know as Dominic Perelli, a man he'd just learned was an undercover cop. His thoughts whirled as he remembered moments, small, insignificant moments. Her concern when Dominic had been hospitalized after saving Morgan. Her edginess whenever they'd all been in the same room together. The secret that Kate had hinted at for years. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pushed up Olivia's jacket sleeve to feel for a pulse. The panic set in as he felt the weak, rapid beating, and he looked up at Jason.

"Something's wrong," he said urgently. "We have to get her to the hospital, Jason."

"What about," Jason began, but Sonny cut him off, drawing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know! She has to finish telling me about my son. We have to find Dominic, Dante, whoever the hell he is. We have to get this figured out," he finished, already dialing for an ambulance. While he waited, he dumped the contents of Olivia's purse out. He thought he remembered something about her having an allergy to a certain medication, and he thumbed through her wallet, searching for some kind of card or emergency warning. His fingers fumbled, and slowed as he drew out the picture. As he stared at the photo of Olivia, a young man, and another woman he recognized as Olivia's aunt, his gut clenched. The man in the picture was the man who'd come to work for him six months ago.

"God damn it!" he roared, tossing the picture aside and sinking back to a chair, leaning forward to bury his head in his hands. "God damn it," he said again, this time in a whisper.

Jason bent down slowly to pick up the photo. He stared at it wordlessly for several moments before letting it fall back down on top of Olivia's purse. He took a deep breath and turned to face Sonny once more.

"I'm going to look for him," Jason said quietly. "I'll call you as soon as I find anything."

Sonny didn't look up as Jason strode out.

The small figure on the landing crept silently back up the stairs.

* * *

As Johnny approached the entrance to Sonny's estate, Jason's SUV barreled out into the storm, turning sharply before speeding down the street ahead of Johnny, must too quickly. Johnny didn't hesitate. He followed slowly, keeping Jason far enough in front of him that the taillights on the dark car were barely visible. With any luck Jason wouldn't notice he was behind him.

Johnny snorted. Yeah, right, he thought. Jason seemed about five steps ahead of everyone in this town. He wouldn't be surprised if Jason was on his way to pick up Dominic at this moment. Johnny couldn't care less about Dominic, but damned if he was going to let Lulu be caught in the crossfire. If Lulu and Dominic were still together, Johnny would make sure she was well out of harm's way. That would be it, then. No more guilt over how their relationship had ended, no more attempts to make it up to her. He could let go with a clear conscience.

Later, Johnny would remember that thought and laugh bitterly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Geez, I should be shot or something, for not updating in so long. For anyone still interested, we'll start off with some good old-fashioned mature content! :)**_

_**Also, a small warning/apology to any Jasam fans. This story is mostly about Dante and Lulu, but other couples are going to play into it from time to time. I'm having a difficult time getting into Sam's head, though, so I don't know how prominently she'll be featured, even though I'm trying to keep couples as they are currently on GH. But here's my thing. I cannot stand when this show breaks up couples and has them never see each other again or show any emotion towards their former lover. So toward the end of this chapter, Liz and Jason do run into each other for a moment.**_

_**I also just realized that I've never made the disclaimer that I don't own anything...you all know the drill, I think.**_

_**And a special shout out to Zou, who I chatted with briefly on yesterday. Thanks for bringing up my fanfics - it totally got me motivated again! Of course, I truly appreciate every review or comment, you guys, but I wanted to single her out for finally (probably unknowingly!) getting my ass in gear again.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to everyone still reading. Hope you like it!**_

Lulu woke up to find herself completely tangled in Dante's arms. And legs, she realized, as she tried to slide off the couch. She grinned down foolishly at his sleeping form as she played his voice back in her head, telling her he loved her. In the midst of the chaos surrounding them, they had fallen for each other. Her smile turned grim as she thought of the danger facing Dante. She would not allow him to be taken away from her, she vowed, standing up to slide her arms into Dante's discarded shirt. She idly buttoned a few buttons and tucked the throw blanket around Dante. He shifted slightly and made a small sound, but didn't wake up.

She walked up the stairs toward the master bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights. The house was running on a generator, and she didn't want to waste it if she didn't need to. She made her way into the master bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her.

Finally flipping on a light switch, she smiled happily. The room was an oasis, and easily one of her favorite rooms in this house. The whirlpool tub took up a large corner, and was surrounded by a bay window. The separate shower gleamed through sparkling glass, and Lulu gratefully noticed fresh towels over a silver bar. She pressed another switch on the wall, and within the next few moments, the tile on the floor began to heat up. Padding over to the shower, she opened the door and reached in to turn on the faucet. Water began to spray through multiple shower heads, and Lulu slipped out of Dante's shirt before stepping in.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as the water pounded down on her from four different angles. Turning slowly, she reached for the bottle of shampoo and began to massage it into her hair. Steam billowed around her as she lathered her hair and rinsed it, tilting her head back to get all the shampoo out. She kept her eyes closed and began to use the soap when a hand slid around her slippery waist. She smiled slowly before turning just her head to look into his eyes.

Dante stepped a little closer and slid his hand farther across her stomach. He was facing her back, but she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd join me in here," she said, her voice low. He bent his head to kiss her, still holding her back against his chest. Slow, lazy, open-mouthed kisses, and her arm crept up to hook over his shoulder. The movement forced her back to arch, and her chest to push out, and he allowed his hand to slide up her body. His hand glided through the water and lathered soap until he reached her breast, and she pushed herself against him. Dante squeezed gently as he continued to kiss her, and she moaned against his mouth. His grip tightened and Lulu made another sound of approval. His hand trailed across to her other breast, where her nipple was already hardened to a peak. The soap made everything smooth and slippery, and he needed more. He brought his other arm around her body to find both breasts, and Lulu gasped against his mouth. He finally allowed her to turn her head back, and she let it fall against his chest as he grasped her, tugging at her nipples and bouncing her breasts lightly in his hands. He looked down over her shoulder and watched himself playing with her, watched her eyes as her lids fluttered, and her mouth move in silent moans. He was rock hard against her back, but he wasn't ready to lose control yet. He kept his eyes on her face as he moved one hand down, circling her belly button. Lower, to the side, to tickle her pelvic bone. Lower still, to the heat that he craved. He watched the water pounding onto Lulu from the shower heads as he traced her with his index finger. Slowly, with his other hand, he reached back to grip the shower head that was just behind him. And smiled in satisfaction when the removable attachment came off smoothly. His soapy hand cupped Lulu, and she began to push lightly against his hand as he teased her. He brought the shower head around and slid his knee between her legs, forcing them open. He slid a finger against her clit and she shuddered. Spreading her lips apart gently, he turned the shower head up and towards her center.

Lulu exploded. Her silent gasps turned into hitching breaths, and she pulsed against his body, gripping him tightly in order to stay on her feet. He kept the water pointed at her and slid his finger deep inside, forcing the orgasm to go on and on, feeling her clench around him as he drove her to madness. When she sagged against him, he kissed her neck and murmured into her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet."

He spun her around, now ravenous for her, for everything he could get. He pressed her back against the tile and took her mouth again, curling her tongue around his, tangling his hands in her wet mass of hair. He left her mouth to slide down her body, bringing his hands down one smooth leg. And back up again. This time when he touched her, he felt the faint pulsing from her earlier orgasm. He looked up and saw her looking down, her eyes dilated with desire. He moved his index finger back and forth rapidly so that she was rocking against his hand, and when he spread her legs apart once again and licked up and into her, Lulu sobbed his name, coming again when he sucked hard on her clit, her hands searching for purchase on the smooth tile walls. Dante got to his feet again and stood for a moment just looking at her. She was leaning against the wall, legs splayed open, hands flat against the tile, head tilted slightly. Her lips were full and pink, her body and hair were wet and gorgeous, and he nearly went to his knees again.

Instead, he stepped forward and gripped her hips as he stared into her eyes. "You are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen," Dante growled and plunged into her, nearly coming undone in that instant at how slick and wet she felt.

"Oh, God," was all she could manage, and Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. He hands were gripping her butt tightly and he thrust into her, over and over, her body yielding to him completely. Dante pounded her frantically against the wall as the steam surrounded them and the water beat down, and she gripped his arms tightly, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the scream that tore out of her as her world exploded once again. Dante grunted in release as he let himself follow, pushing deep into her, dragging out the feeling until the tremors subsided.

They both stood still, locked in each other's arms, breathing raggedly. Dante brought his head up and looked down at Lulu. She met his eyes and for a moment they simply stared at each other. She leaned up to kiss him, those same, slow, sultry kisses, and he felt himself harden inside her. Lulu's eyes widened in shock as she felt it too, and Dante grinned, cocking his head.

"Don't be afraid, baby," his smile widened wickedly. "Just hold on."

* * *

Jason slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He'd spent the last several hours searching every place he could think of with no success. Dante was firmly hidden somewhere, and Sonny seemed on the verge of a breakdown. The last time they'd talked, Sonny was in the hospital waiting room, and Olivia was still unconscious. Jason signed and turned into the parking lot. It was time to get some coffee and re-group.

As he walked through the doors of the hospital, he shook himself to get rid of the snow covering his jacket. He was rubbing his hands together and absently thinking about getting a pair of gloves when the woman and small boy turned the corner. They were hand in hand, and Jason felt a familiar ache as he watched them giggling together. The woman's face was covered by her hair as she bent low to speak to the boy, and the little boy jumped up and down in response to whatever she was saying. The woman straightened and noticed Jason for the first time. They both stood for a moment. The first minute was always the hardest. He shifted his attention to the boy and smiled.

"Hey Jake," he offered, and the boy grinned, tugging on his mother's hand to bring her down again. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled ruefully as she listened. With a laugh she swung the boy up into her arms and expertly perched him on her hip.

"Hi," she finally said. "Are you looking for Sonny?"

Jason nodded. "He's upstairs," she continued. "Putting a hole in the floor with his pacing. I was involved in another case when Olivia came in so I don't have a lot of details, but I think they're waiting for tests."

She jiggled Jake a little. "This guy and I came down to grab something in the cafeteria. Lucky's working too, so the boys are probably stuck here in daycare for the night. I don't want my Gram to drive out in this blizzard just to pick them up. And actually, a lot of the kids are still stuck here. It's like one huge slumber party, huh?" she finished, grinning down at Jake, who nodded happily.

Jason felt tongue-tied. He just nodded again and took one last look at Jake before beginning to walk toward the elevator. "Well, have fun," he finally said. "I better go find Sonny."

Elizabeth nodded and tried to shake off the feeling of guilt. She shifted Jake to her other hip. "Say bye-bye, Jake," she sang, and they both gave Jason little waves. As Jason waited for the elevator, he took one last look down the hallway and watched them walk away. He watched as the son he would never know was led away by the woman he would never have again.

* * *

In another bedroom in the Quartermaine cabin, a man quietly sat up and tugged a shirt on. He listened carefully and his eyes narrowed as another noise came from down the hall. Slowly, he slid out of bed and grabbed the first thing he could find as a weapon. Stepping out into the hallway, he crept along toward the master bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Kind of a short chapter, but it's all I had time for and it seemed like a good stopping point for now. Thank you for the feedback, you guys! It's so much fun to be writing again, and I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I hope to be updating again later tonight or tomorrow._**

* * *

"Oh my God," Lulu gasped as she and Dante collapsed on the bed. "Every shower I take after that will be so incredibly boring."

Dante grinned and looked over at her. "Should I take that as a compliment?" he said jokingly, reaching up to play with the ends of Lulu's hair. She laughed. "Oh, that was definitely a compliment," she assured him, turning slightly towards him to rest on her elbow. They grinned at each other, and she shivered slightly.

"Cold?" he murmured, reaching down to pull on the comforter, tucking it around both of them. "We should probably try and get some sleep," he admitted reluctantly, and she laughed again.

"Don't look so disappointed," Lulu teased. "And I'm sure you need some recovery time, anyway."

Dante raised his eyebrows and placed his hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him more fully. "Wanna bet?" he asked, his voice low. Lulu wound her arm around his neck and giggled. Jesus, she never used to be a giggler, she realized. But it was so freeing, so simple, to be lying next to this man after being completely ravished, teasing and laughing. He was awaking parts of her that she'd shut off, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. Even as she had the thought, Dante moved his hand toward her waist, and she winced.

His face changed completely, and he jerked his hand away. "What is it?" he demanded, concerned, and ripped the covers away before she could answer. He stared in horror at the small bruises that were already darkening the skin on her hips. Bruises that his hands had put there, he thought dully.

She looked down and shrugged. "It's nothing," she said, trying to pull the covers back up, but Dante held them tightly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what he'd done to her beautiful body. She tucked her finger under his chin to bring his face up, and his eyes met hers. They were stormy and dark, full of pain and regret, and she opened her palm to caress his cheek. He shook his head. "Lulu, I," he said haltingly, trying to form the words. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you. It's completely inexcusable. Do you need some ice? Let me get you some ice. Do you want any aspirin? Is there any aspirin in this house? Maybe there's some in your bag. I'll go down and check-"

Lulu cut him off by leaning forward to hug him. She pressed her cheek to his, and tried not to laugh. She pulled back again so she could look into his eyes as she spoke.

"Dante, please stop," she said softly. "I've had worse from bumping into my desk at the office." He started to speak again and she solved the problem by putting her hand over his mouth. "Don't you think I know you would never intentionally hurt me? Don't you think it makes me happy to know you wanted me so much?" Slowly his eyes began to change, and she moved her hand, relieved. "And seriously, Dante. Don't you know that a girl likes to be taken control of every once in awhile?" she demanded. "You are ruining one of the hottest things that has ever happened to me, so please, knock it off."

He stared at her for a moment and let out a breath. He let his head fall down so their foreheads touched, and he closed his eyes. "Okay," he said finally. "Okay." He pulled away slightly so that he could lean down and kiss her, softly and gently. When they parted, he looked in her eyes and saw no pain. "Okay," he said again to himself, and bent to kiss her again.

The next few seconds went by in a flash. The bedroom door flew open, and a trio of voices yelped at the shock when the lights blinked on. Dante cursed himself for leaving his gun downstairs. Stupid! He thought angrily as he scrambled off the bed. So fucking stupid to be up here messing around while an entire mob (literally) was after him.

Dante's eyes began to adjust to the bright lights as he ran at the door, and he saw in a guy about his age holding a long black metal object, staring in shock at the bed. Dante's face darkened as he watched the man's face take in Lulu's naked body, and his anger grew. He barely had time to notice that the weapon had fallen to the man's side limply, and Dante heard Lulu gasp right before he swung. Dante's fist connected solidly to the man's jaw, and he crumbled to the floor. Dimly Dante thought he heard Lulu, but she couldn't actually be…laughing, could she?

The man on the floor braced a hand on the door frame and shook his head to try and relieve the pounding. Suddenly Lulu was there, wrapped in a sheet from the bed, kneeling down next to the man. Dante stared in shock, his body still tensed for attack, as Lulu turned the man's head to look at the swelling on his eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting back on her heels and trying to catch her breath. The man rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, Lulu, this is my house," he answered sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here? Other than trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lulu ran a hand over her face and tried to control herself from giggling again. The man glared at her and she pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry," she managed, and she held out a hand to pull them both to their feet. She turned to Dante, who was still standing as though ready to ward off an entire army, and she almost burst out laughing again. The men stared at her in silence as she braced a hand on the wall to keep herself up.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Wow. This is…um. Strange." She took a breath and turned to face Dante again.

"Dante, this is Dillon Quartermaine. Dillon, Dante Falconari."

Dillon raised an eyebrow. Dante didn't move a muscle. Neither held out a hand, but Dillon was the first one to speak.

"Uh, dude? You want to put some clothes on?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Ugh. I suck. But I'm really trying to get back into this. I apologize to those of you who I kept waiting, and I promise, I really am trying to write more often (again). This chapter is not that exciting, but necessary to the plot. I am already working on the next one, so that's something, I guess, lol. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Dillon nudged Lulu away from the coffee maker gently. "Ah, why don't I make it," he suggested casually, causing Lulu to raise an eyebrow. He turned and opened the refrigerator door; suddenly intent on searching for the coffee he knew was kept there to prolong freshness.

Lulu folded her arms across her chest. "You're making the coffee," she repeated, not fooled for a moment. "You hate making coffee."

Dillon's head was now almost buried in the fridge as he delayed turning to face Lulu. "Um," he mumbled, stalling for time, wincing as he heard her foot begin to tap on the floor. "It's just that, you know, I know where everything is," he blurted out, finally grabbing the can and moving over toward the coffee maker on the counter. He dared to sneak a look at Lulu.

She had traded the sheet for a huge gray sweatshirt that kept slipping off one shoulder and black leggings that looked like long underwear. She had tugged on thick purple socks, and her hair was drying with a slight curl to it. Her face was free of makeup, and he could see the dusting of freckles that ran across her nose. As always, to him, she looked deceivingly small and innocent. Her eyes were flashing, though, he realized. A dangerous sign.

Trying for peace, he grinned. "Come on, Lulu," he teased. "You are a woman with many talents. Culinary skill is not one of them."

Lulu narrowed her eyes. Dillon hastily turned again to busy himself filling the coffee pot with water. She walked to stand directly behind him, waiting as he ran out of things to do. Finally, reluctantly, Dillon turned back around to face the music.

She was grinning. He let out a bark of laughter and ran a hand through hair that still never seemed quite tame. He gave her a brotherly shove. "I don't know how a little thing like you can be so scary, but I almost forgot how dangerous your temper is," he said, laughing as her mouth dropped open in mock fury. She couldn't keep the expression up for long though, and suddenly Dillon realized how much he'd really missed her, how much _fun _she could be. He kept chuckling as he reached out to wrap her in a hug.

Dante gritted his teeth. He'd been walking down the hallway and heard the exchange, and now watched from the doorway as the love of his life smiled and wrapped her arms around the guy, who, Dante was pretty sure, had gotten her pregnant as a teenager. The name just couldn't be a coincidence, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this guy. Dante's eyes darkened as Dillon gave Lulu an intimate squeeze. Never mind. He knew exactly how to feel.

Clearing his throat, he stepped into the kitchen, where the smell of coffee brewing was filling up the room. Dillon jumped slightly and moved away from Lulu, but she simply smiled at Dante before turning to find mugs in the cabinets. Dante felt himself relax immediately as he watched her. Her sweatshirt slipped off her shoulder again, and she had to stand on the tips of her toes to grab the coffee mugs.

Then he looked at Dillon and tensed again. The other man was watching Lulu with the same affectionate puppy-dog face that Dante was pretty sure he himself had been wearing just a second ago. Dante tried to control the urge to rip Dillon's arms off, reminding himself that he wasn't normally a violent person. Or a jealous one, for that matter. Lulu had found it difficult to tell Dante about the abortion. But about the man, she'd seemed calm, like Dillon was securely in her past. All Dante had to do was trust her. He glanced at Dillon again. Well, a little something extra couldn't hurt, either, he reasoned, as he walked up behind Lulu to reach up and grab the coffee mugs she was still searching for. He kept her between himself and the counter, resting one hand intimately on her waist while his fingers curled around her hand that held a mug.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Lulu smiled and leaned back against him. They both jumped at the crash as Dillon tossed a metal measuring cup into the sink.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding very sorry.

Dante tucked his tongue in his cheek and sauntered back over to the kitchen doorway. He picked up the fireplace tool that he'd grabbed from the bedroom after Dillon had dropped it. Tapping it against his leg lightly, Dante turned back to Lulu and raised his eyebrows.

She began laughing, while Dillon looked on, confused. Lulu gripped the counter for support as the laughter overtook her, and Dante shook his head, remembering the way she'd looked holding a similar object in her apartment as a weapon.

"It must be a Quartermaine thing," she managed, wiping tears from her eyes. Dillon looked frustrated, but Dante's smile faded.

"A Quartermaine thing?" he questioned. "Hold on," he demanded, looking from Lulu to Dillon. "You're a Quartermaine?"

Lulu bit her lip. "Um," she stalled. Had she forgotten to mention that Dillon was her step-brother? It wasn't really as incestuous as it might seem at first, but it _was _a little weird.

Before she could formulate a response, Dillon cleared his throat. Pouring coffee into the mugs that she'd set on the counter, he handed each of them a cup.

"I don't mean to break this up," he drawled before taking a sip of coffee. "But can I ask again what you're doing here?"

Lulu sighed and brought the mug to her lips. How much should they reveal to Dillon? She glanced at Dante, and his face was calm and composed. Lulu looked back at Dillon and lied.

"Well, obviously we didn't think anyone would be here," she said apologetically. "Things have been a little chaotic back in Port Charles, and we just wanted to get away for awhile. You know how much I love this place. It's perfect for romantic getaways," she added, giving Dante a smoldering look. He winked at her, and Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up in protest. "I don't need the details. Or any of this...eye sex that's happening right now."

Dante grinned. If this guy only knew.

* * *

Sonny paced the floor outside Olivia's room. She was still weaving in and out of consciousness, and he was beyond frustration at this point. He turned to walk in the other direction as a nurse stepped out from the room. He must have glared at her, because her eyes widened and she scurried along down the rest of the hallway quickly.

He didn't care. And he was sick and tired of waiting for answers from a woman who refused to wake up. Rubbing a hand over the shadow of a beard that was growing, he sighed. How could this have happened? It was the worst kind of irony. The son he'd never even known about was a cop? And for the better part of a year, had been undercover in Sonny's organization in an attempt to send his own father to prison?

And why the hell had Olivia kept him from Sonny? How could she justify that? Yes, he made mistakes. But he firmly believed that a child benefited from a mother _and _father. He couldn't fathom that Olivia had kept his own child from him for over 20 years.

Sonny's eyes darkened as his thoughts did, and he turned to stare through the window of Olivia's room, glaring silently. In that moment, he looked exactly like what he was. A furious gangster.

* * *

The Corinthos house was dark, but someone was still there, wide awake and fully dressed.

His finger hesitated on the button for a moment, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Should he keep warning Dante? Should he tell him his mom was in the hospital? Sonny wouldn't actually hurt him, right? There were so many questions, and he didn't have the answers. The person he probably would have gone to for the answers was just a text away.

Morgan Corinthos bit his lip hard. And pressed _Send_.

Dante opened his phone to read the message. And his heart leapt to his throat.


End file.
